


First Kiss

by infernalandmortal



Series: Memori Week 2018 [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, no angst for once yay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 15:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14793293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infernalandmortal/pseuds/infernalandmortal
Summary: The first kiss we all deserve. Thanks for nothing, JRoth. Set in early S3.





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> For Memori Week 2018.

“What are you thinking about?” Emori asks him as they stare into the fire, their hands just close enough to touch, just far enough away to make him reach.

He wants to. He stares at her, at her damp hair curling in the heat, at her bright eyes and the flames reflected in them, and he wants with an intensity he’s never wanted anything before. Including revenge, and maybe even death. That’s saying something.

“Nothing,” he mutters. A bolt of lightning flashes outside. He can see the rain pouring down, hammering against the cave’s mouth. He hopes it won’t blow in. Emori got wet once when a gust of wind blew rain straight into their faces and they were forced to move farther back into the cave. He doesn’t think she’ll like it again, even if it’s so damn cute when she pouts.

She shifts just a tiny bit closer, and he forces himself to stay still. He can’t believe himself, can’t believe any of this. 

“You can tell me, you know,” she says, a dangerous little smile playing at her lips. “I don’t bite.”

“But you do punch,” he points out, remembering her hand on his cheek, her fist over his eye, trying to forget how it felt to kneel before her

She laughs. It sounds like a clap of thunder: startling and consuming. “True.”  Then, she side-eyes him. “Wanna tell me now?”

He can’t keep himself from grinning, but only a little. “It’s nothing.”

A gust of cold wind blows through. It doesn’t put out the fire, but it does make Emori shiver. Without really thinking, he shrugs out of his jacket and wraps it around her shoulders.

She clutches at the fabric with the fingers of her right hand and the wrap around her left and looks up at him with startled eyes. He can’t decide if he’s anxious because that’s the most uncharacteristic gesture he’s ever made, or if he’s just worried she’ll clobber him in the face again.

“Thanks,” she whispers. The corner of her mouth quirks up in a shy smile, and he barely suppresses the urge to press a kiss there, right by that little dimple.

“You keep looking at my mouth,” she says.

“Do I?” He truly hadn’t realized, but now he looks at it with intent. Her lips look rough and full, like they’d bleed if he bit them.

“Yes,” she says. She laughs softly. “Or am I imagining it?”

“Is it so hard to believe someone might want you?” he asks.

She inches closer. Her words are warm against his skin. “You have no idea.”

She reaches for his shoulders at the same moment he cradles her face in his hands. Their kiss is soft, small and tentative, and when they break apart after a moment of shared air, he can’t keep himself from huffing out an awkward laugh.

“I really really like you, John,” she murmurs, closing her eyes and resting her forehead against her. Another bolt of lightning illuminates her flushed cheeks, her wide smile.

It’s beautiful. He wants to hold onto this moment forever. But nothing stays, he reminds himself. Why would she?

“Stop thinking,” she says, reaching up with her boring hand to smooth the wrinkles from between his eyes. “I’m here. I’m not leaving.” She grins. “And I won’t punch you again. Promise.”

He kisses her cheek, then her nose. “I hope not.”

They curl together against the rain, sharing his jacket and the tattered blanket in her pack. When Emori starts nodding off, Murphy says nothing, just lets her slump against him and rest her head on his shoulder.

“Thank you,” she mumbles, only partially awake. “For coming with me.”

His chest warms. He wonders if she can feel it. “Any time.”


End file.
